


I found love

by Keske



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romangst, Songfic, lucifer is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keske/pseuds/Keske
Summary: S2E09, Lucifer stands up his Detective and contemplates his feelings with a song. Based on the Amber Run song, I Found





	

He stood on the balcony of his penthouse, one hand in the pocket of his trousers and the other holding a tumbler of dark amber liquid that he sipped slowly. Dark eyes gazed out at the City of Angels...and he scoffed. Prince of Darkness, he used to be called. King of Hell, sin-eater, devil, Satan, Samael... He fingered the coin in his pocket, spinning it round and round.

Chloe Decker was on his mind. She was just a human. A mortal, blink-of-the-eye-in-time human whose light would dim far too quickly... She was by the book where he was brash and all jaunty playboy. 

No... Not quite that, the Devil thought to himself. She was water to slake the thirst of a man burning in the desert. She was water to his fire.

Ah but why? 

“Why, Father!? What is the point of her?” Lucifer shouted to the stars he could barely see overhead...the stars he used to make dance for the enjoyment of his siblings. He downed the rest of the drink in his hand, dropped the tumbler to shatter on the concrete and smacked his hands into the balcony railing, growling deep in his throat.

“What's the point?” A sudden ping jolted him from his mental self-flagellation: his phone chimed a few more times. He walked inside and lifted the contraption and looked at the screen. Something like disgust marred his face as he turned the phone over and he set it on the arm of the leather chair. Chloe was so angry with him, but he just couldn't face her yet. His realization too earth-shattering for him to be able to look her in the eye. If he did, Father help him, but he would kneel before her and let her break him.

He sat at his piano and lifted the lid off the keyboard and let his fingers caress over the keys before every so gently plucking out some notes before his voice rang out.

“I’ll use you as a warning sign, that if you talk enough sense then you’ll lose your mind. I’ll use you as focal point so I don’t lose sight of what I want...” 

He sucked in a shaky breath but continued singing, his eyes slipping shut. “I’ve moved farther than I thought I could. But I missed you more than I thought I would. I’ll use you as a warning sign, that if you talk enough sense, then you’ll lose your mind.”

He'd never say it out loud, but; “I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be, right in front of me. Talk some sense to me. I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be, right in front of me. Talk some sense to me...” His voice trailed off and his eyes opened dazedly. He swallowed hard as if his mouth had gone dry. He'd never admitted that he might just love his Detective. How could something...someone like him love a mortal? His fingers danced again over the ivories and something in his heart thumped hard, taking his breath away before he sang again. 

“And I’ll use you as a makeshift gauge of how much to give and how much to take. I’ll use you as a warning sign, that if you talk enough sense then you’ll lose your mind.” 

He was the lord of song and he called upon his gift to raise voices around his own, weaving them in and out in a haunting, almost melancholy tone. He never saw Maze creep in to watch him from the sofa near by, ducked down so just the top of her head and eyes were visible. She watched him like a cat, her head tipping at the sound her master crafted. 

“I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be. Right in front of me. Talk some sense to me...” He repeated these words until the final notes fell away like autumn leaves in the wind. Lucifer sat for a long time at the piano, long after the last echo of the song drifted away. She made him feel broken and yet, so strong when she looked at him. He ached to let her in, truly...but the danger she'd be in, he couldn't. He only hoped that she didn't completely hate him the next time they saw each other. He wasn't sure he could bare that hurt he'd see in her eyes.


End file.
